fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gaia Dragon Slayer Magic
Forest Dragon Slayer Magic (森の滅竜魔法, Mori no Metsuryū Mahō) is a type of Caster Magic, Lost Magic and Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes wood and plant life as weaponry that the caster grows from his/her own body. Description Forest Dragon Slayer Magic is certainly a very curious form of Dragon Slayer Magic as despite its rather powerful and dangerous nature the users are seemingly all very pacifistic, prefering to see life flurish properly rather than cause fights which might upset life. This is most likely due to the way the dragon slayers has been raised by their adoptive parents. But despite this, it would seem that Hotoke Perzsike is more than willing to start a fight if he deems it necessary to do so. Perhaps a failed upbringing? Forest Dragon Slayers all share one characterisitc, no matter who it is. A saint-like patience. Even the formerly hot-headed Hotoke turned to a more calm and cool minded state after getting raised by the colossal dragon, Sylvan. The Forest Dragon Slayers can consume Wood, fruit and other plantlife to envigorate themselves. Rotten matter is far less energy giving and has a given disgusting taste. This form of Slayer Magic can also serve a multitude of purposes like healing, attacking, support and quickly raising plant life. The main form of attack for a Forest Dragon Slayer is to grow wood, plants and poisonous/exploding fruits and vegetables from ones own body. The Forest Dragon Slayer also so happens to have a very interesting inherent ability. The slayer is able to learn the most basic spells from its teacher, but that is as far as it goes. To further advance ones own magical and physical capabilities the slayer and/or dragon must come into contact with new and different trees and plant life to learn new spells and ways of magic. Because of this, it take a lot of travel to different countries and nations to discover these new spells, making hiding all the more difficult for the dragons. That and the fact that as mankind as spread out across the world there are different plants and trees which have gone extinct, and as such have permanently reduced future dragons and dragon slayers arsenal. The weaknesses for this magic style is very much the same as any other Dragon Slayer Magic but there is an additional weakness that exists not for the Slayers but for the dragons. A very common issue that exists with Forest Dragons is the extremely high risk to be born without their scales. This allows for some trully stunningly beautiful color schemes but it is the scales that are greatly responsible for a dragons magical resistance, leaving them vulnerable to even ordinary magic. One known dragon with this scale deficiency is Sylvan, foster mother of Hotoke and Miki Wood. Spells Basic Spells *'Club of the Forest Dragon' is the most basic and least useful spell in the Forest Dragon Slayers arsenal. With it's minimal range, low strength enhancer and without even the low magic cost to make up for it, there are far better spells that a Forest Dragon Slayer can perform which possesses greater strength, range and abilities. *'Reaching Oak Branch of the Forest Dragon '''is clearly superior to its mother spell with its greater power and vastly greater reach. Covering the arm in bark and wood, reaching branch can extend to over 20 times the arms length and deliver powerful punches to multiple points on its targets body as besides the the thick main branch it protrudes several thinner branches from it. As the strike lands a hit, the user can then pick three options as to what to do next. The caster can allow the branch to grasp his opponent through small roots to seep into the skin of the target, which allows the user to either pull him/herself towards the target or pulling the target to the caster. Or it can simply land a hit and let that be it. This spell can be enhanced further if the user comes into contact with different wood types to form the spell out of. *'Oak Mallet of the Forest Dragon is a clearly superior spell compared to its mother spell with its greater strength. This spell causes a mallet of wood to form around the casters fists, allowing for more powerful strikes, as well as more protection for the users fists. This spell contains enough strength for even the most mediocre hand-to-hand combatant to be able to pulverize rocks with ease. This spell can be enhanced further if the user comes into contact with different wood types to form the spell out of. *'Oak Hatchet of the Forest Dragon '''is designed to be a similar spell to the mallet spell only that while the mallet is made to inflict blunt force trauma this was actually in the very core of it's design meant to kill its foes. This spell was meant as a last resort against the foes which just won't stay down or can't be reasoned with. The spell spawns an axe made out of wood which covers the hand and comes with an edge that grows harder and sharper as the user grows in power. Mika was able to use this spell to cut straight through Thuzad's Bonewall, which he has stated is even stronger than steel. This spell can be enhanced further if the user comes into contact with different wood types to form the spell out of. *'Amber Shot 'is a rather basic but still very useful spell that most Forest Dragon Slayers use on a ragular basis. The Amber Shot launches off a shot of thick tree sap which will greatly slow down the opponents movements which in turn will harden into amber that is even harder than stone if one does not remove it quick enough. Although, when it has hardened it can still be made fluid again by the use of fire. *'Oak Scales of the Forest Dragon is the weakest and most basic armor spell that a Forest Dragon Slayer can learn. Due to most Forest Dragon's weak defences due to their lack of scales, they often compensate by using magical scales to add some additional defences. The scales can also be launched off their bodies to create devastating pinpoint or areal attacks. This spell can be enhanced further if the user comes into contact with different wood types to form the spell out of. *'Oak Warhammer of the Forest Dragon' Is the enhanced version of the Oak Mallet spell. The Warhammer spell requires of the mage to bring both of his/her hands together to form a giant hammer made out of wood to deliver even more powerfuls trikes but at the cost of the users natural speed. This spell can be enhanced further if the user comes into contact with different wood types to form the spell out of. Advanced spells *'Forests Vine Constrictor' is most likely the most simple spell from the advanced category. While not very useful in the offencive sense as even if you were to strike with full force the damage would still be rather minimal. The true usage of this spell comes from binding, grabing and tossing. *'Scales of Quebracho '''is the empowered version of the Oak Scales spell, allowing for far greater defence, magical resistance and greater cutting power when launched. *'Firecracker Pepper Vines is an advanced spell which allows the user to send out four vines and to first use them as whips and then through them spawn rapidly growing red peppers which will eventually explode with massive force at the will and whim of the caster. The user can also bury these vines and peppers beneath the earth, laying dormant there like landmines.There are seeds that exists within these peppers, that can ignite if they exit the peppers and the temperatures exceed that of 25 degrees celcius. *'The Ents Razor Leafs '''is a medium to long range spell that allows the user to cast leafs that are as hard and sharp as any katana blade and growing in power along with the user. These leafs are very dangerous and it is above all recommended to simply dodge and avoid this spell. Or, if one is capable of fire magic, they can easily be stopped by incinerating them. The spell can also be used to make long leafs appear from the casters wrists to use as blades for close combat. *'Sylvans Pineapple Grenade is pretty self explanatory in it's purpose. A throwable pineapple that will explode and also leave behind a multitude of hard and sharb spikes on the field of impact. *'Dragon-Pumpkin Canon' is a rather basically created but oh so effective long range spell. This spell grants the user the ability to conjure up a pumpkin as hard as any canon ball and fire it off with extreme velocity and power followed up with what sounds like a dragon roar. Needless to say, the impact would be downright tremendous and can and will cause major damage to which ever poor unfortunte sod would happen to come in the way of this flying pumpkin. The human users of this spell has also made it something of a habit to turn the pumpkin into a jack o'lantern when the holidays comes around. Secret Spells *'The Forest Dragon's Solar Ray' is the Forest Dragon Slayers most powerful ability. At any given tim eof the day, the user will absorb up sunlight in order to charge their most devastating ability yet. This spell is kept secret from every new dragon and dragon slayer as it has become a tradition to allow the newcomers to discover this grand spell for themselves. It takes a long time to charge this spell and it can take even longer depending on what time of the day it is and while this spell is charging, no other spells can be cast, otherwise, this spell will be interrupted. Once enough sun light has been gathered, the user can unleash this powerful spell in a beam of light from ones palms at temperatures that can reach up to over 6,000 °F. *'Symbiosis' is a spell known only to the dragons as it has not been shared with the humans. he reason for this has never been specified, but it is believed that the dragons just simply didn't trust even their own adoptive children with this spell. The effects of symbiosis is as follows: It allows to connect the casters body to another individuals body which can, if certain conditions are met, near instantly heal any one the caster connects to. The caster and the target will then be able to temprarily share some of their magic with one another for as long as the connection holds. The record for a human so far is three minutes. It also allows them to connect their magical powers. In short terms, the two people that are connected will get to share eachothers magic with one another and even get a power boost. Sounds grand so far, but there is a catch. All damage recieved after the connection is made will be dealt to both of the mages affected by Symbiosis and the damage will also be doubled. There is a great risk that follows with this spell so anyone who casts it ought to be cautious in how they use it. Category:Slayer Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Plant Magic